Max Will Never Know
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Fang scowled… "In three, you jump. Do not wait for me or I'll violate those little nipples of yours." Fang/Iggy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride.

**Warning: **Contains slash, fights. Fang/Iggy.

**Max Will Never Know**

Both airborne, passing the white fluffy clouds, Fang and Iggy felt the wind hit their faces like a softball. Iggy smiled—he liked the feeling. Fang frowned—no particular reason. Now, why were _they_ only flying without the rest of the flock? Because they were in a desert. And Max had stayed with the others, making…sand castles. Why where they in a desert? Because it was the only freaking place where the Erasers probably couldn't find them.

"Hey, hey Fang– Guess what!" Iggy bellowed.

"What?" Fang said.

"I kissed a boy and got ho–"

"Oh, dear God, no! Shut up, Iggy!" Fang exclaimed, shaking his head, clear embarrassment showing on his serious face.

"Hm, you don't like talking dirty, _Fang?_ I thought you did…" Iggy gave a mischievous grin.

The raven eyed him, slightly weirded out. "Wha-what are yo–"

Suddenly, Iggy tucked in his wings and let himself drop. Fang looked down with huge, wide eyes, quickly descending and trying to catch up. With all his strength, he went below the falling Iggy and managed to catch him, keeping himself up, ascending and trying not to fall also. Fang squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his wings down then up, until finally he was above the clouds. Without no warning, Iggy's pale hand had snaked its way to the back of Fang's head, pushing it down and pressing their lips together. Once again, the raven's dark eyes grew big and wide.

"Mm, my hero," Iggy seduced as he released Fang.

Fang blinked. Once; twice. Then he scowled. "What was that for? Did you fall on purpose, dude?"

Iggy sighed loudly. "So, like, you can't be nice to me or something? Is only Max allowed to be saved by you or kiss you?" He sounded irritated.

Fang didn't answer. Instead he landed roughly on the desert sand and dropped Iggy. The strawberry-blonde groaned, shaking his head to get the sand out of his face.

"Fang, hey, Fang! Where did you go?" Iggy stood up.

"Right here," Fang answered.

Before the tall boy could turn around and touch the raven's face, Fang pushed him and Iggy once again fell on the sandy floor, getting sand in his mouth. The blonde lay there for a while, then stood up slowly, spitting sand out and rubbing his eyes.

"What– What the _hell_ did you do _that_ for?" Iggy said in a high-pitched voice.

Fang's voice had an edge, "You are so annoying sometimes. Playing stupid tricks."

Iggy was still rubbing his sore eyes. "_What_ trick? Me falling? Gosh, take it easy, Fang. This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You're always so freakin' serious." It was quiet for a moment. Iggy continued, "I mean, you're always so obsessive over Max and you never pay attention to me. Jeez, it's like, only when we're on missions and stuff. And you either give me brief instructions or insults on how slow I am. Well, _hello—_blind kid here." Iggy pointed at himself.

The tall boy couldn't see it, but Fang was _smirking_. "Oh, shut up, Iggy. You're so sexy when you're angry… Especially when you turn cutely red." He began stroking Iggy's cheek.

The blonde slapped away the warm hand. What was up with him? Damn that raven. "Fang. I'm being serious."

"Okay. Then I'll tell you. The flock doesn't know about us–"

Iggy cut in, "I _know_ that, but we're alone right now…and…you could at least kiss me…" Iggy blushed.

"_Really?_" Fang said sarcastically. With no hesitation, he pounced on the tall boy and straddled him. "Or are you just too afraid that…" He put his hand inside the boy's shirt, twisting his nipple, making Iggy moan. "You want more…"

"F-Fang…" Iggy called out, drool coming out of the corner of mouth.

"Oh? You want more? You're so demanding…" The raven snorted.

Once again, Fang began twisting Iggy's nipple, making him moan. The raven brought his lips to the pale neck, and began sucking on the fair skin. Iggy's hands twitched, meaning to stop the boy, but Fang had already pinned his hands above his head, pressing them against the tepid sand. Then a huge shadow overcame them, but of course, Iggy couldn't see it. But he _did_ sense it, and so his body paralyzed. So did Fang's. Right in the middle of a hot make-out session. Shoot.

"Look what we've got here… A blonde boy being tortured by a raven," a dangerously sweet voice spoke, mockery filling it.

"Ari," Iggy said under his breath.

Fang scowled and pressed his lips softly against Iggy's sensitive ear. "In three, you jump. Do not wait for me, or I'll violate those little nipples of yours."

"Bastard," Iggy spat silently.

"One." The blonde's throat went dry. "Two," Fang breathed.

Iggy shot up into the air, causing for the raven to fall on the ground. Ari growled, reaching up to grab the boy's foot. Iggy gave an air-spin and quickly smashed Ari's skull with his heel. The mutant wolf let out a scream of pain, dropping on his knees, grabbing his head. Fang quickly dashed and kicked Ari's stomach.

"Fang!" Iggy shouted.

The raven instantaneously jumped in the air, unfurling his dark wings, and grabbed Iggy's hand, flying away at the speed of light. Now, here came the dreadful prediction. The sky was now filled with freakish flying Erasers; and before they could kick some mutant wolf _a_ word, a heavy weight was dropped onto them both, making them fall—hard and painfully. About six Erasers were sitting on top of them. They felt like shi_a_t.

"Not so fierce, are we now?" Once again came the deadly voice of Ari's.

"Ari, tell them to let us go," Fang said.

"And what? See you fly away like the stupid bird mutants you are?" Ari growled.

"What about Max? Aren't you going to get _her?_ Why the hell should _we_ matter?" Iggy exclaimed.

"Max is not important right now. Besides, it's more fun to use _boys_ as bait." Ominous laughter.

Iggy gasped. "What did you do to Gazzy? Where is he?" He struggled to escape, but more pressure had been added onto his back. Iggy felt as if his spine had been converted into iced Jell-o.

"Quiet. We haven't done anything to him. _Yet_." Ari grinned.

Iggy felt as if he was going to explode. He curled his hands into fists, and punched an Eraser's stomach as hard as he could, feeling rib bone give off a loud _crack_. The Eraser screamed, jumping off him, then all the others did the same. Fang stood up and ran, giving one of the puzzled Erasers a hard roundhouse kick. The Eraser tumbled down, bringing two of them with him to the ground. Iggy licked his lips and followed the sound of Fang's hard breathing. Two Erasers came at them, including Ari. The raven's eyes went wide open, squeezing Iggy's shoulder.

The blonde's lip's corners twisted up into a devilish smile. Swiftly, he slid under the Erasers, bringing his foot up and kicked one on the buttocks. Then as he stood up, he jumped and angrily started to throw punches at one of the rabid Eraser's head. The Eraser fell, Iggy hearing the loud thud. Fang bit his bottom lip and waited until Ari and the other Eraser were feet away from him. Iggy landed perfectly on the unconscious Eraser's chest, looking cocky. Ari smirked, but before he could win the battle, a single foot came up and kicked him between the legs. He made a face and fell. The last Eraser standing up looked furious. He lunged at the raven.

"Now!" Fang shouted, signaling Iggy to take action.

In an instant, the blonde was hovering over the frenzied Eraser's head. "Yello there." Iggy smiled sweetly.

In a flash, he plunged down and smashed his whole body onto the huge Eraser's skull. Then Fang ran and kicked the Eraser's face, and punched his ribs continuously in a barbarous manner. A heavy crash was heard.

"Down the wolf goes," Iggy sang as he landed on the ground, feeling Fang pat his back. The blonde perked up. "Think they'll consciousake?"

"Consciousake?"

Iggy shook his head. "Conscious and wake, hm?"

Fang nodded, raising his eyebrow. Weren't they the same thing? "Sure, but if we don't get out of here we'll become coyote lunch."

"Okay."

In a split second, two pairs of wings expanded and briskly started pushing up and down rhythmically. Iggy securely grabbed Fang's blood-stained hand as they both started up higher. Fang looked down and saw that Ari had begun to regain consciousness, but still looked wiped-out. _Boy_, what a _beating_ he had had. He began kicking the other Erasers awake. The raven squeezed Iggy's hand and they both flew away, still alert if flying Erasers were to sneak up on them. For about ten minutes, the boys and the sky were quiet, and Iggy was taking the moment to enjoy the silence. Even Fang seemed relaxed in the tranquil air.

"Think we lost 'em?" Fang asked. Even though Iggy _was_ completely and undeniably blind, he could still sense a fly meters away. Iggy gave a slight nod, still gripping the raven's hand, his knuckles turning white. "Ya think they were attacked?" Fang's voice came out tense.

The strawberry-blonde shrugged. Fang stared at him, not fooled—something seemed off about Iggy's expression. "There's something you're not telling me."

Iggy looked surprised. "What?"

"What is it," Fang persuaded.

The tall, slender boy looked away, literally feeling daggers aimed at him. "None of your business."

Suddenly, a moan came out from his mouth, and his albatross wings paralyzed. Like minutes ago, but this time for real, Iggy began to fall. A loud thud was heard when his body hit the sandy floor.

Fang kept hovering in the air, creases forming on his forehead as he furrowed his dark eyebrows. "What the crap, Ig? Are you joking with me again?" No answer.

The raven frowned deeper as he gently descended, and found Iggy sprawled on the floor. The boy crouched down and saw Iggy's face full of pain. "Where does it hurt?" Fang demanded.

Iggy winced once he pointed at where the wound was. Fang clenched his teeth as he slowly turned around the boy so he could see his whole face. Then he looked at the side of his body; there was a slightly deep gash with scarlet-coloured blood pouring out of it heavily. He could almost see internal skin. Slowly and carefully, the raven stripped him off his torn shirt.

"How did this happen?"

"That son of a–" Fang put a finger to Iggy's lips, silencing the curse words inside him. "When I was standing on top of the Eraser, he'd grabbed, ungh, ow…my side and slashed. Then I beat the crap outta him before helping you." He grinned weakly.

Fang imagined it, and grimaced internally. How could he have let that big crime pass by? It's like a mother leaving her child alone in the car and someone comes and breaks in, killing the kid right there and then, then taking the car. Fang was the mother, Iggy was the kid and the Eraser was the robber. Except, of course, mother and child don't touch each other when making out and a robber doesn't morph into a big, nasty mutant wolf.

"Augh…man." Iggy groaned. "It hurts now… Fang, I don't think I can fly right now. We're gonna have to walk… Hn…"

Fang nodded. "Okay. _Are_ you _able _to walk?"

Iggy gave a small smirk. "I'm not a…ugh. Never mind." He gritted his teeth. "The pain is worse." Iggy tried to give a smile, but instead an expression of horrible pain crossed his pale face.

"Oh, my God!" someone exclaimed.

Fang looked up to find Nudge gaping at Iggy's wound. She quickly flew down, running to avoid falling flat on her face. "What happened?" She bent down next to Fang, brushing her fingers lightly against the deep cut.

"Ow!" Iggy hissed. "Nudge?"

"Uh-huh," she answered, paying no attention to his words, but instead at the blood-covered gash. "Oh…my…"

"Where are the others?" Fang asked.

"Um, well, Max sent me to find you guys because you were taking too long to find water, and, oh, how _did_ this happen? Gosh, were you attacked? We gotta warn the others. It was the Erasers, right? Does it hurt? It's like that time when Fang got hurt at the beach… Whoa. Déjà vu…" she trailed off.

Iggy had a more excruciating expression on his face. He was pressing his hands against his ears.

Nudge frowned. "Did they hurt your ears?"

Iggy shook his head. "No, Nudge."

"Well–"

Iggy moaned. The girl's eyes went wide and she finally got the message. She needed to shut up. Big time. The blonde was in pain and she didn't want to make it worse. She heard Fang sigh. Nudge turned her head to look at him, and saw that his face was extremely tense, intense worry showing in his dark eyes. A question mark popped in her head. She'd never seen Fang so concerned, not even towards Max. She looked back at Iggy, and saw complete serenity on his face; the pain had probably melted way.

Or maybe he was dead. Wait, no! He couldn't be dead! Nudge started to panic. Would they leave him here if he was _really_ dead? How would the rest of the flock _react_? What if– What if Iggy turned into a zombie-bird and started chasing all of them? Or what if he turned into a real bird when truly dead; would that happen to the rest? She was about to open her mouth to speak up, but the strawberry-blonde's voice cut her off.

It was a croaky whisper, "Fa-ang…" Iggy stopped, waiting for movement he could sense. Nothing, except for Nudge's nervous fidgeting. "Give me a kiss to make all the pain go away, please…"

The girl's eyes went much wider at this moment. Had he just…? Wait, what? Fang dropped his body and head, his lips coming into contact with Iggy's.

"Oh, my God. Are they kissing?" thought Nudge, now gaping. It was as if she wasn't there anymore; they were ignoring their surroundings. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, and Nudge felt kind of ashamed and embarrassed to look. "But doesn't Max like Fang or vise versa? Oh no, wait. Ha, ha, ha, that couldn't happen because Fang…he…" Nudge bit her bottom lip, her cheeks burning, as she continued to brood over this.

Finally, they broke the kiss, and a single thick string of saliva stuck to their tongues. As Fang stood up it became longer and thinner. Then, _pop_, the string broke in two and disappeared. Iggy's face looked satisfied. Fang looked…well, expressionless as always.

"Nudge?"

Nudge was startled out of her trance. She turned her head to where the voice had come from. It was Fang. Nudge stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Can you tell the rest of the flock we're okay? We can manage by ourselves. I'll treat Iggy and he'll be fine." He gave a barely visible smile that surprised Nudge.

She blinked once. Twice. Then pursed her lips. "Um, okay… Bye Fang, Iggy." She waved and flew off.

"Is she gone?" the blonde asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah," Fang answered.

"Think Max will find out?"

The raven chortled. "No."

Iggy frowned. "I was talking about th–"

Fang put a finger to his lips, signaling for the boy to be quiet. Then he took it off and put but a speck of a kiss on Iggy's lips.

"_That's_ my treatment?" Iggy snickered.

"I still have to violate those little nipples of yours." Fang chuckled darkly.

And in the middle of all that, Iggy muttered something that not even Fang could have heard. Iggy's eyebrows went up. "Aw man, I forgot to use my grenade."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the story~


End file.
